Virtual Reality
by BESDGrl01
Summary: What starts out as a small sleep over turns into a nightmare. When Seto runs the maiden voyage of his new virtual reality game Dragon Treasure something goes terribly wrong. Now the game comes to life. But whos life points will run out first?SxOC YxOC JxO
1. Sweet Dreams

Chapter One: Sweet Dreams

" Funny … I don't remember the weather man saying that it was going to rain tonight?" said a young girl in a matching, silk, leaf green colored pajama's, with short amber colored hair, and golden brown eyes, staring out into the pouring rain of the night.

"Don't worry about it!" said another girl behind her. This one had waist long dark brown hair with light brown eyes. She was slightly taller than the redhead, and wearing an over sized white t-shirt and blue pajama pants. "Besides, it's not like we were planning on going out anyway!"

"Your move Misa," said another, slightly shorter girl, compared to the redhead, who was sitting across from the long haired one. This girl had medium length, wavy black hair, light blue eyes, and was dressed in a matching, cotton, purple pajama top and bottom. The one named Misa looked at the playing field as the redhead came and sat down between them. After a few seconds, Misa drew a card from her hand and laid it down on her side of the field.

"I win," Misa sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Again?" the black haired girl asked puzzled. "That's three times in a row!"

"And the night is still young!" Misa said folding her hand behind her head with a satisfied grin on her lips. All three girls broke out in laughter at Misa's joke.

"Aw well. It was a good game though, Ami," Misa said picking up her cards. The black haired girl smiled and picked up her cards as well.

"Hey, Danya? Do you want to duel too?" Ami asked the redhead.

"Sure," Danya said nodding her head and grabbing her cards from her backpack.

"Well, while you're getting situated with that, anyone want something to drink?" Misa asked her two friends.

"Water's good!" Danya said as she readied her deck.

"Root beer for me!" Ami cheered as Misa walked out of the room and down the hall that led to the kitchen.

"Is sugar really best for you at this time of night?" Danya asked Ami curiously as she watched her grab a handful of M&M's from a nearby candy bowl, and shove them into her mouth.

"Who cares? As long as it keeps me awake and happy, I don't!"

"Ya, but you will when all that sugar goes to your hips." Misa said as she re entered the room, carrying three plastic cups and a bag of pretzels in her hands. "Then you'll be looking for a diet you can stick with." All three girls laughed again and began their new game, enjoying their drinks and snacks.

* * *

Little did they know that in a far away world, that in perspective didn't seem so far away, a young CEO sat in front of a large computer screen, displaying all kinds of graphs, charts, and other images. The hours were stretching late into the night, but the male brunette showed no sign of weariness. He knew he was on the edge of a massive breakthrough, and was determined to finish his work that night. And so, the hours rolled on.

* * *

"Well, I'm getting tired," Danya yawned after eight nonstop games of duel monsters, 4 glasses of soft drinks and one and a half bags of snacks.

"Why wouldn't we be? Misa asked her as she started to gather up her cards. "It's going on midnight!"

"Only midnight? We're finished this early?" Ami whined. "It's too early!"

"Ya, well, you're not the one who's been working for five days strait!" Danya snarled as she plopped down on the air mattress Misa had blown up for Danya and Ami to sleep on while she slept on the living room sofa.

"Here, here!" Misa agreed, as she picked up her cards and put them into her deck box. But as they dropped in, a stray card missed the box opening and fell to the floor. Ami noticed the falling card and picked it up.

"Hey! You dropped something," Ami said looking at the card in her hand before giving it back to Misa. "Huh? I've never seen you play that card before."

"That's because I never had to," Misa said taking her card back. "I've always beaten your butt before breaking it out!" Misa and Danya chuckled while Ami gave the other two a half smile then rolled her eyes at them. It took a minute for the other two to stop, and Misa raised her hand to say something.

"In all seriousness," Misa continued, "It's my favorite card," she said holding it out in front of her to admire her card. "The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon," She sighed. "It's beautiful"

"Maybe to a person with a dragon obsession as big as yours!" Ami said smugly, just to taunt Misa.

"You're so funny Ami!" Misa sneered at her as Danya looked over the card.

"I'm just saying!" Ami said innocently. "I mean look at your deck! It's basically all dragon type monsters!"

"Ya, well, those dragon type monsters in my deck 80 of the time burn your monsters to a crisp and take a nice chunk of your life points along with them!" Misa told her matter-o- factually. Ami, seeing how there was no point in continuing the conversation, crossed her arms and looked away. Danya whom had been totally oblivious to Misa's and Ami's little spat, looked up from the card and gave it back to Misa.

"Well it's not like you couldn't use it. You already have three Blue Eyes and the Blue Eyes Ultimate," Danya said as she pulled out her own cards and shuffled threw them until she pulled out a card of her own. "It's like my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, only a few more hundred points."

"I know. I have one in another deck," Misa said, not really sounding too interested.

"Fine Miss. Dragon Keeper!" Danya mocked her before sticking out her tongue childishly.

"Sorry!" Misa laughed apologetically. Danya just smiled back and waved her hand, meaning that it was alright. "Anyway," Misa continued, "What's your favorite Ami?"

"Card or Dragon?" She replied.

"Dragon Card, dummy!" Danya said taking a sip from her cup.

"Well that's easy! It's Slifer the Sky Dragon!" She said as she turned to her own cards. "Here, look!" She said pulling one out and giving it to Misa so both her and Danya could see it.

"Sounds like a nice little addition to your collection, huh Misa?" Danya asked looking over at her.

"Ah-huh," were the first words that escaped from Misa's mouth after a minute of silence from her end. "Where did you get it?"

"My secret, so you can't get it!" Ami said taking back her card, as Misa drew lines for her fake emo tears.

"Well," yawned Danya once more, "time to hit the hay!"

"Sounds good to me," Ami agreed as she moved over to the air mattress as Misa turned out the lights.

"Hypocrite!" was the last word to render from Misa's mouth before the darkness instantly swarmed the room.

* * *

The hours flew by as the codes on the screen multiplied.

"Almost there!" thought the man behind the keyboard. "Just a little longer and the new virtual reality program will be complete!" He continued to type in sequences and lines of codes. Finally, a small window popped up in front of all the other open windows.

"_Finish Programming?"_

The man reached for the mouse and clicked the "Finish" button. Instantly, the window disappeared and was replaced with another window with a downloading bar titled, "Finish Update." After a few moments, that window disappeared, and up popped another reading;

"_Finishing Process Complete."_

The man moved the curser over to the "OK" button and clicked. Instantly, after that window vanished, another popped up in its place.

"_Do you want to run the program?"_

"Here goes nothing," the man thought to himself again, as he moved the cursed to the "OK" button once again, and clicked. On the screen, codes flashed by the man's eyes. Everything seemed to be going perfectly, that the man didn't notice the door behind him open.

In the doorway, stood a younger boy, no older than twelve years, dressed in PJ's, and wiping his sleepy eyes. He began to walk towards the man sitting in front of the screen, ever so quietly. He was used to his older brother not noticing him when he walked in. The older boy, unaware of the visitor, picked up his coffee mug and raised it to his lips. He was taking a sip when the boy, who was now standing right behind him, spoke;

"Big brother, aren't you going to go to bed?"

This startled the man so much that he spat out the contents from his mouth and all over the keyboard. That's when it happened. The entire screen had gone red and a window kept popping up and vanishing over and over again reading: Error, in large bold letters.

"Oh, Shit!" The brunette yelled as he franticly searched for a rag. But none could be found. He looked back at the screen and saw that it had become bright blue, and a new program was running a crossed the screen, one that the man had never seen before.

* * *

The girls slept sounding in their beds, unaware of other events; except for the ones in their dreams. Unaware of the ever so slowly, increasing blue light that illuminated just above their heads. As the blue rays became stronger, the girl's bodies began to rise into the air, towards the blue light. As they rose, they began to change. Ami's medium length, black hair, began to turn to into a firey red, and her eyes opened to reveal blank yellow eyes, and her pajamas vanished into thin air. As for Danya and Misa, their clothes vanished as well, but Danya hair became black and eyes blood red, and Misa's hair turned white and her eyes a vacant blue. As they inched closer to the light illuminating over them, their bodies began to disintegrate into other balls of light, the color of their new eyes. Once fully light, the balls rushed into the first, and away, as the first light snuffed out and left the room in darkness.

* * *

"What the hell?" The man whispered aloud as he moved to the coffee covered keyboard. "Abort Program!" But no matter how many times he ran the abort sequence, it wouldn't go through. It was almost like the computer had a mind of its own. "Why won't it abort?" the man asked aloud, too frustrated to care if it scared his sibling.

"Um… Seto?" the younger brother said trying to get the elders attention.

"What Mokuba?" the man asked, only half listening to him.

"Is it just me, or is the screen getting brighter?" Seto stooped to look at the brightness of the screen. To his surprise, his brother was right! The screen was getting brighter and brighter by the second. It got so bright that the boys had to shield their eyes with their arms.

Through their arm shields, the boys watched the brightly lit screen spit out three different colored balls of light. On red, one yellow, and the last blue. As the bright light began to quickly fade away the brothers saw the red and white lights speed away from their sight, but returned their focus to the blue light instantly. The Brothers watched it bib up and down. As they watched, the light slowly began to change. It shifted and transformed into a small doll shaped figure, and slowly began to grow. As the "doll" grew, details began to form and the light condensed down to the eye sockets.

The doll had now grown to human size and the lit up eyes began to fade. As the eyes dimmed, the body lowered to the floor, and the hair color began to turn from a shimmery white, to a dark brown. The body's eye lids closed, and the light vanished, leaving an unconscious, brown haired, naked female on the floor, fast asleep.

* * *

Halfway a crossed town, the white and red lights, having traveled together, suddenly split away in two different directions. The red light only traveled a few blocks before coming to a complex apartment building, out lined with flickering streetlights. It circled for a few seconds outside the lobby doors, then flew up to the third floor to where the only light in the whole building, was still on.

Inside a room sat a young, blond, teen at a desk sleeping on his books, the lamp still bright and glowing. Suddenly, he shifted in his sleep, causing him to fall onto the floor. He landed with a thud that instantly woke him up.

"What the hell?" he said groggily rubbing the bump on his head, as he slowly got up from the floor. Finally on his feet, he looked down at the desk, covered in half finished homework.

"Oh well," he thought as he switched off the desk lamp and climbed into his bed. "There is always tomorrow." He pulled the covers up to his neck and closed his eyes. Through his eyelids, he saw something bright, shin through, keeping him awake. When he got fed up, he opened his eyes, and looked for the source of the disturbance. To his surprise, he saw a firefly sized, hovering, red light just outside his window. He watched in amazement for a while as it just hovered. He got the feeling that it was watching him.

Suddenly, the unusual colored firefly flew away from the window, and the boy shot out of his bed to see if he could find out where it had flown to. He opened his window and stuck his head outside, looking left and right. Suddenly, from underneath him, the light flew up and leveled with his eyes. Stunned by the sudden movement, the boy jumped back and landed on his back on the floor. He watched in slight horror as the light moved through the open window, and into the room. He scrambled backwards, still watching the red light, until his back met the wall. His breathing quickened slightly as the light began to brighten.

The light grew until the entire room was encased in the red light. Then it started to dim. But something in the middle, the boy noticed, where the firefly sized light was last seen, began to grow. As the light dissipated even more, he realized it was female human shaped, with long ebony black hair, and glowing red eyes, the color of the firefly. When the light was only coming from the forms eye's, it lowered itself to the floor, and as it lowered, the body's long dark hair, shortened to mid length and changed its color to amber, all the while, the eyes closed.

Once the female body lay on the floor, it was only then that the young boy decided to move closer. He crawled over and looked over the nude girls face, wondering to himself, what had just happened.

* * *

The yellow light, heading in the other direction of the red light, passed street light after street light. It kept zig zaging down the street, not being seen by anyone, not even the occasional stray cat in the alleys looking for a meal of old fish bones. It flew on silently through the night until it came to a small house type building with the words "Kame" over the downstairs store door. Like the red light, it flew up to the wall to the top of the building, to a skylight.

Looking into the skylight, all that could be seen to the naked eye was a desk, drawers, a small bookshelf, and a bed being occupied by a small boy with spiky tri-colored hair. But to the unseen view, an older boy, who looked identical to the younger boy, was sitting on the edge of the bed staring off into the shadows of the room, as if he were a ghost. The elder didn't even notice the small yellow light come through the open skylight, until it was already inside. Instantly, he jumped up from his seat and watched the light, waiting for it to make a move. Mentally, he called to his other half to awake.

_"Yugi!"_ said the older ghost like boy, to the sleeping one, _"Yugi! Wake up!"_

The younger boy shifted and stirred at the sound of his name. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes as he yawned;

"What is it Yami? Can't it wait till morning?"

_"No, it can't Yugi! We have a visitor,"_ The elder told him mentally. When the younger boy heard the older mention a visitor, he looked a crossed the room to the light. He gazed in amazement at the light for a moment, before speaking to his other self.

"What is it?" He asked Yami, still stunned.

"_It's a life force. Of what, I'm not quite sure. But it seems peaceful,"_ He told his lighter half.

"Like a ghost?" Yugi suggested.

_"No, not quite,"_ Yami answered, still watching the light.

Suddenly, just like the other two before it, the yellow light began to grow and shine more brightly than before. Yugi, being only mortal, had to shield his sensitive eyes to the light, but Yami kept watching as the light encased the room. After a second or two, the light began to retreat back to its center where, instead of the small light that had been just a second before, a small female body with medium length fire red hair, blank yellow eyes, and was about the same size as Yugi, floated in mid air. Yami moved forward as the light dissipated back into the body's eye sockets. He stood in front of the female form for a second before raising his hand to touch her face. But as his hand inched closer to the girls face, her hair began to change to black and her eyes began to shut.

Yami jumped back as the transformation started and watched the body lower itself to the floor. When the body's eyes closed completely, the girl's body not yet close enough to the floor, fell forward. Yami jumped forward to catch her, not caring if she was nude or not, and to his amazement, caught her before she hit the floor. He dropped to his knees, and continued to hold her in his arms. Yugi, who was completely amazed that despite being a ghostly form, his darker self had caught this human looking girl with ease, walked over and kneeled beside the two.

"_Take her,"_ Yami said quickly, holding out the girl's nude form for him to take from him. Yugi did as his darker self had told him to do and took her into his own arms. Once the girl was securely resting in his lap, Yugi allowed his other half to takeover so he could hold on to the girl as he watched from the side.

"Who is this girl?" Yugi asked his other self. Yami simply shook his head and sighed.

"_I don't know, but when she wakes up, I intend to find out,"_ He told Yugi as he stroked the girl's dark hair. Suddenly, the phone rang. Yami gently laid the girl on the floor before getting up to get the phone.

"_Hello?"_ Yami answered in his normal deep tone.

"Yugi! You're never going to believe what just happened!" came Joey's voice from over the phone.

9


	2. We're Not Alone

Chapter Two: We're Not Alone

It went by too fast, like a blur. One minute, Misa could have sworn that she was floating and surrounded by blue light in front of two boys. The oldest was a tall brunette seemingly in his late teenage years and the other, a young boy only in grade school with messy long black hair. Last thing she remembered was slowly floating towards the floor as her eyes closed.

Now, it seemed that waking up was going to be an adventure in itself. She tossed her head to the other side and shifted her body after it. It was too quiet for her. That just meant that her folks weren't up yet. She curled up underneath the covers, grasping the sheets in her hand and sighed sleepily. Suddenly a thought came to her. Didn't she fall asleep on her living room sofa?

Misa shot up from the bed, wide eyed and stunned. She was now in a huge antique white bedroom with pale blue curtains hanging down from the tops of long bay windows, with a small chandelier hanging from the top of the ceiling. She was lying on a queen sized dark wood canopy bed that matched the surrounding bed set. She was too stunned by her surroundings that she didn't even notice someone sitting right next to her in the bed side chair.

"I thought you'd never wake up," came a cold voice that sent a chill down Misa's spine as she jumped in surprise. She turned to face the person behind her and almost screamed. There she sat, just inches away from Seto Kaiba. She felt lightheaded all of a sudden and had trouble keeping herself upright. Seto seeing this got up from his seat, and walked over and sat down next to Misa, clutching onto both her bare shoulders with his hands. "You're not going to faint on me again. Not after I waited this long for you wake up… um, what's your name?"

"My name's Misa," she said regaining a grip over herself. "For me to wake up, what do you mean?" she asked awkwardly. But that wasn't the only thing that felt awkward. Feeling the skin of his hands on her bare shoulders gave her a feeling that she should look down. She did and gave out a small yelp. She was so memorized by the fact that she had woken up in a place other than her living room, and by the fact that she was sitting before the CEO of KaibaCorp., that she didn't even notice that her clothes were missing and that her bare chest was visible to the world, not to mention Seto. She quickly grabbed the blanket around her waist and pulled it up so that it covered the front of her body and most of her face, hiding her embarrassment and bright red cheeks.

Seto let go of the girl and stared down at her as she tried to hide herself in the blanket. He didn't really want to tell her that he had already seen what she was trying to hide, but he felt slightly bad for her, which for him was an unusual thing to do. But, he wasn't there to pity the girl. He needed to know what she knew.

"What happened? How did I get here? And where the hell are my clothes?" Misa asked as if she were reading Seto's mind. She looked up at him, hopefully. Seto looked at her for a moment longer before answering her.

"Well it may be my fault. I was building a program for a game and finished it last night. I wanted to run the program to see if there were any kinks in it I needed to fix. Long story short, I accidently spilled coffee all over the keyboard and caused a malfunction. I couldn't abort the sequence and a new program started up. Next thing I know a bright light came from the computer screen and three small firefly sized balls of light popped out. The other two flew away, but one stayed. Suddenly the light grew, then dissipated leaving you, only not really you as you are now." Seto told her as simply as he could put it in words.

"What do you mean by 'You, but not really you'?" Misa asked, lowering the blanket from her face, but keeping it firmly above her chest. "The last thing I remember is falling asleep on my living room sofa with my two best friends falling asleep beside me."

Seto wasn't expecting to here that. But never the less, continued to answer her question;

"When we first saw…" he started but was instantly cut off by Misa slightly outraged.

"'We'?" She questioned. "Who is 'we'?"

"My bother and I," He answered annoyed. "Now, would you let me finish?" Misa nodded and kept quiet. "Good. Now when we first saw you, you had white hair, glowing blue eye, and well, you were floating in the air. It wasn't until your body started to fall to the floor that your hair and eye color changed to brown." Misa took a moment to let what Seto had told her sink in.

"Well, that answers one of my questions, now how about where I am and where my clothes are!"

Seto chuckled to himself. This girl was proving out to be a handful more than it was worth. But what choice did he have? He had already said it himself. It was his fault.

"You're in my house. This is a spare bedroom where I moved you to, from the downstairs lab. You'll be staying here for now. As for your clothes, you're on your own. When you arrived, you were as you are now."

"Oh joy!" Misa said sarcastically. "Not exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Well that's life for you. A total bitch," Seto said getting up. "Now get up and get dressed. There are some clothes for you right there," he said pointing to a small pile of clothes on another bedside chair, "You can thank the maid on the way out."

"On the way out? You don't mean that I'm going with you?" Misa asked, shifting her seating position.

"I'm not going to leave a strange girl in a world she doesn't know, let alone my own home. So yes, you're coming with me," he said as he crossed the room the door. "I'll be waiting downstairs." He grabbed the door handle, opened it, and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Just miles away, Danya was waking up to the sun's bright rays, shining onto her face through an open window. She tossed herself away from the light, letting her eye's adjust to the darkness first. As she opened her eyes, she thought she had trouble seeing things. The last thing she remembered seeing, before Misa turned off the lights, was staring up at the white textured living room ceiling.

Now things were totally different. Now she was staring at a crackling white painted wall, and staring down at an ugly brown carpet. It was slightly chilly in the room, so she kept the blanket tightly wrapped around her as she got up from the bed. She looked around some more at her surroundings. She saw a set of old beat up drawers with an old TV screen and a VHS player on top of it, and a small desk littered with papers that looked like school work.

She walked over to the desk and picked up a small packet that looked like an old test. At the top of the packet, in big letters was the title: Math Test, Lesson 4. Next to the title, in big fat red correcting marker, was the letter D, in-circled in the same marker as the D was. Danya chuckled at the paper before her. She was glad to see that someone was as good at math as she was.

Suddenly, there came the sound of pots and pans clanging on the floor, behind the bedroom door. Danya became fully aware that someone else was in the house with her. She slowly moved forward towards the door. As she was about to reach for the door handle, it moved on its own, and the door moved in.

Suddenly, Danya became face to face with a dusty blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, carrying a tray with breakfast food on it. Danya screamed and jumped back in surprise, tripping over a pile of dirty clothes, and landed on her butt on the floor. The boy jumped back, but managed to keep him or the tray from falling.

"Who the hell are you?" Danya half yelled at the boy who stared in silent shock back at her. The longer he stared, the more annoyed and more embarrassed she became. "Well?" She asked shakily.

"Sorry!" the boy said as if he were snapping out of a daydream and placed the tray on the bed next to him. Once he did that, he bent down and offered his hand to Danya to help her up. "I'm Joey. Nice ta meet'cha!"

Danya's eyes moved from Joey's hands to his face. After a few more seconds, she took his hand, not taking her eyes off his face, and he pulled her up from the ground.

"Okay, Joey," Danya said as calmly as she could, "Do you mind telling me how exactly I got here in…"

"In my room?" He finished for her.

"Ya! That!" She said looking around the room.

"Well," Joey said scratching his head, "to tell you the truth, you flew in through the window."

"Say what now?" Danya said bringing her attention back to Joey.

"You flew through my…"

"Ya, I got all that!" She interrupted, "But how? It looks as if I could barely fit through!" She said walking over to the window, still clutching onto the blanket.

"Well, you weren't human when you came in," he told as he walked over next to her.

"Again, say what now?"

"How do I explain this?" Joey said scratching the bottom of his chin. "You were like a little ball of light. You know, like a fairy!

"Why don't I believe what I'm hearing?" Danya half asked, half stated blankly to herself.

"But it's the truth! You were this big! I swear!" Joey said shifting his pointer and thumb into a shape that symbolized an "O". Danya just rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms, letting go of the blanket in the process, and felt it drop to the floor. Suddenly, she felt a cold breeze all around her, and began to rub her arms.

"Is there an open window in here? Cause it just got really cold!" She stated still rubbing her arms. Joey looked at her, turned beat red and looked away.

"What?" Danya asked getting annoyed?

"Ya might want that blanket again," he said, still not looking at her.

"Why?" She asked before looking down. When she did, she let out a small scream.

"OMG! WERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?" She yelled as she quickly shot down to the floor, picked up the blanket and wrapped herself tightly in it.

"Ya, another thing, ya might want ta know that you were naked when you came here," Joey said still looking the other way.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!" Danya continued to yell. Suddenly, something zoomed by their heads and smashed into the wall.

"WHO YOU TALKING TO BOY?" yelled the voice of an older, drunken sounding man from the next room.

"No one dad!" Joey yelled back franticly as Danya eyed the broken beer bottle on the floor at her feet.

"YA BETTER NOT BE, YA STUPID BRAT!" The drunkard voice yelled before the sounds of heavy drinking, and then followed by some coughing noises. They two kept quiet until the man in the next room was sound asleep and snoring. It was only then, did Joey move. He bent down to the ground and began picking up the broken glass pieces.

"You were saying?" he said quietly, still collecting the broken fragments of glass.

"Sorry," Danya said bending down with him, trying to help. "I didn't realize that someone else was here." As she reached for a broken fragment, Joey grabbed it before she could even get close enough.

"That's okay. I guess I should've told ya that too. My pop's an alcoholic if ya couldn't already tell."

"Wow," Danya sighed. "I guess we have a lot in common. My father was the same way."

"Really? What happened to him?" Joey asked her looking up at her.

"He died. He killed himself while driving drunk." She sated blankly.

"I'm sorry," Joey replied, looking down again, mentally telling him self that asking the question was a bad idea.

"No need to be. The guy was a bastard anyway."

Suddenly, the alarm clock beside the bed began to buzz. Joey quickly got up and switched it off before it woke up his father in the next room.

"Oh shit!' He cursed under his breath as he tossed the glass into a nearby waste basket. "We've gotta go!"

"Go? Go where?" Danya asked confused as Joey rushed past her to his dresser. He pulled open the drawers and rummaged through his clothes. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants a couple sizes to big, and handed them over to her. "I'll be outside the door. When you're done knock on the door." He told her before he left and closed the door, leaving Danya by herself.

Danya sighed and got dressed. When she was finished, she did as she was told and knocked. Her knuckles barely even touched the wooden door and it swung open. Next thing she knew, Joey's hand was coving her mouth and he was whispering into her ear.

"Ya need ta be quiet. My pop wake's up, we're both dead." He whispered as he removed his hand from her mouth. He took her hand and led her around piles of garbage, empty beer bottles and can's, and worn out furniture. Once they got to the door, Joey grabbed the handle and opened the door. Once it was open enough for one person to go through, he shoved Danya out the door and followed behind her, closing the door behind him.

Once outside the apartment building, Joey began pulling Danya down the sidewalk. He was walking so fast that Danya was having a hard time keeping up with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she continued to try and keep up.

"To a friend of mine house. The same thing happen to him last night around the same time you came to me. A girl with black hair came through his window. We were wondering…" But Joey didn't need to finish. Danya was already ahead of him and pulling him along behind her.

"Where does your friend live?"

"Take a left up here," Joey said as Danya continued to drag him behind her.

* * *

Ami's eyes didn't want to listen to what her brain cells were telling them to do. She felt like she was just waking up from a sugar hangover which she had crashed from hours ago.

"Stupid brain," She thought as she rose up from the bed. She stretched, letting the blanket roll down off of her, and then rubbed her eyes. All of a sudden, she felt very awkward she opened her eyes and looked down. She was embarrassed to find that her pajamas were missing, and the only thing covering her was a thin quilt blanket.

"Oh my god!" Ami squeaked out as she pulled the blanket up over her chest. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks and her face get hot as she looked around the room. She was no longer in Misa's living room. Now she was in a blue room surrounded by shelves of games, books, a small desk off to her right, and was lying on top of a small bed that just fit her body size.

Ami now had a million questions running through her brain, none of which she could answer at the time. Behind the closed bedroom door, Ami heard the sound of feet coming upstairs. She jumped up from the bed; the blanket wrapped around her in a makeshift dress, and leaned up against the wall where the door would hide her when the door opened. She didn't have to wait very long for someone to come in. the door opened and someone walked in. That's when Ami took her chance. She sprang out from behind the door and tackled the person who had just walked in.

"AHHH! Get off of me! Stop! Please!" the boy underneath her yelped as she still clung around his neck. Ami recognized the voice and instantly let go. She backed into the wall and stared in disbelief at Yugi Mouto, who was bent over rubbing his neck. Ami's heart beat heavily in her chest that it was echoing in her ears.

"Gezz! For a small girl, you sure have a strong grip." Yugi wheezed out as he turned to Ami. He smiled at her and held out his hand to her. "My name's Yugi! What's yours?" Ami just looked at Yugi's out stretched hand almost afraid of it. She could feel herself trembling and began to feel lightheaded. She looked back up at Yugi's face and saw someone she didn't expect to see. Standing behind Yugi, transparent as a ghost, was Yugi's other half, Yami.

At the sight of him looking at her, Ami's legs gave out, and she fell to the floor. But before she hit her head, Yugi reached out in time and grabbed her. He helped her over to the bed and laid her down. The color had completely vanished from her face and she looked like corps. She looked up past Yugi, who was staring down at her, and looked strait into Yami's eyes, before everything went black.

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes since Misa had walked out of the spare room, down the staircase to the front door where Seto was waiting for her, and out the front door to the limo that was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. Seto had pretended to help her in, but being the type of girl she was, Misa helped herself inside the vehicle.

The limo was now driving down a semi busy street with people walking up and down the sidewalks. Life here in Domino wasn't that different from back home. Misa felt at home, but at the same time, she had never felt so alone. Ordinary people with ordinary lives going on with their day, having no idea that she was here among them. An alien. An outsider. Seto was too busy with his laptop to notice a stray tear roll down Misa's cheek.

Misa continued to look out the dark tinted glass, when something caught her eye. She watched a couple, fast walking, down the sidewalk, but she could have sworn that the female looked like Danya, and the male who was being dragged by the girl, was Joey Wheeler. She craned her neck to see them moving away as the limo continued in the other direction. Suddenly the limo stopped for a red light, and Misa made her move. She quickly opened the car door and jumped out before either Seto or the driver could stop her then ran after the couple.

The slamming of the door and car horns caught Seto's attention as he looked over to where Misa should have been.

"Oh Shit!" Seto said slamming the laptop closed and jumping out of the car after Misa.

Misa was already rounding the corner after the couple. They were only a few yards away. She couldn't seem to find her voice to yell out to the couple who were now walking side by side. Now she was only feet away. Misa slowed down as she neared the couple. She reached out to the girl and touched her shoulder.

"Danya?" Misa asked happily. But her happiness quickly faded when the girl turned around. The girl wasn't her friend, but a total stranger.

"Oh… Sorry. I thought you were someone else," Misa said as Seto came up behind her. The girl smiled and walked away with her partner. Misa didn't need to turn around to know Seto was mad at her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Seto yelled at her as he grabbed her shoulder tightly. He tried to spin her around to face him, but she refused to move. "Do you know what you just did Misa? You could have been killed!"

"Misa?" came a familiar female voice behind Seto. That made Misa and Seto turn around. There standing behind them was a blond haired boy and an auburn haired girl.

"Danya!" Misa said as a smile returned to her face, "DANYA! YOU'RE HERE!" Misa cried happily as both girls ran and hugged each other. "Thank god I'm not alone!"

"Ya, well, we're not the only ones here," Danya told her friend. Hearing this, Misa broke away from their hug and looked at Danya confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Ami's here too!"

* * *

Not too far away, the same bright light that had brought the girl into their current world had returned. But this time it opened in an old abandoned graveyard. Three of the same colored lights were spit out from the mother light just before it vanished again. The baby lights grew just like the ones before them did. Only this time the light left behind three different souls.

The Blue light left behind a black haired female whose face could turn a man to stone. The Red light left behind a blond woman with an ugly brown mole under the right side of her chin. And lastly the yellow light left a red head who could have been the twin sister of the black haired female. Unlike Ami, Danya, and Misa, the three newcomers awoke instantly and all at the same time. The black haired female spoke out after rising up from the ground.

"The dragons. They've already awaken sisters."


	3. Voices

Chapter Three: Voices

Ami awoke yet again, this time, to whispering voices.

"Do you think she's from your past? It's happened before hasn't it? With Bakura's Millennium Ring when the spirit tried taking over his body and what not."

_"I highly doubt it. Besides, there's no Millennium Item with her. And people don't just appear from small floating lights in midair!"_

"I'm just making a suggestion! Anything could be possible! It's happened before…"

_"I know that, but this is different."_

Ami laid silently to the two voices quietly bickering back and forth to each other, unaware of her eavesdropping. But even that was hard to do. Beside the fact that she wanted to open her eyes and see Yami's face staring down at her, she was struggling with the fact that she wanted to stretch her legs so badly. How long had she been asleep? Another question that plucked at the back of her brain. Apparently, she had made a face while thinking to herself, and Yami had caught her doing so out of the corner of his eye.

_"She's waking up!"_ he said as trying to hold back the excitement in his voice. She could hear Yugi shift in his seat to face her. Ami decided that since she had been caught, she might as well give in. She opened her eyes and looked in the direction where she had heard the two voices. At first she made out Yugi's body, but it was harder to make out Yami's. He was still, after all, still just a spirit. That's when it hit her; why could she see both of them?

"How long have you been waiting for me to wake up?" Ami asked rubbing her eyes.

"A good fifteen to twenty minutes. You scared me though when you collapsed. I thought that you had died!"

_"You're over exaggerating Yugi,"_ Yami said rolling his eyes at his host. _"Will you ask her who she is already?"_

"My name is Ami" She said out loud, forgetting the fact that the only one who could see Yami as a spirit was Yugi. But she suddenly remembered when both boys looked at her as if she had two heads.

"How... What... But...?" Yugi stuttered as he looked back and forth between the pharaoh and the girl lying in his bed. Yami moved to Ami's side and leaned forward over her, forcing her to look him in the eye.

_"No ones been able to listen to both a host and spirit of a Millennium Item before! How did you hear me?"_

"Well…"Ami stumbled as her face turned bright pink, since Yami was now only a few inches away from her face, "I don't know… but I can also see you too." Hearing this, Yami backed away from her and stood up strait.

"I still think she's from your past!" Yugi butted in. "I mean, just because you don't recognize her, doesn't mean you've never met before!"

_"Yugi…"_ Yami started as he turned to his host.

"But I'm not from his past!" Ami exclaimed. Her sudden out burst made Yugi and Yami turn to her. "I don't know how I got here! But I know I'm not from his past!"

"That's right! None of us are!" came a female voice from the doorway. The three of them turned their heads to the doorway to see two girls and two boys. The males Yami and Yugi recognized instantly as a friend and a rival, but the girls…

"Ami!" One of the two girls exclaimed as she ran forward toward her. The other girl followed behind her.

"Misa! Danya!" Ami cried happily as the other two flung themselves at her and embrace her in a group hug. The three girls held on to each other as silent tears ran down their cheeks. The boys watched the girls as they held onto each other, not really sure of what to do. Rubbing the back of his head nervously Yugi turned to the other two boys and suggested that they move downstairs to wait for them. Surprisingly, Seto and Joey both nodded in agreement, and moved out the door as Yugi followed them and closed the door. Shortly after the boys left, the three girls broke away from their hug. Ami was the first to speak.

"I can't believe that we're here! But does anyone know how?"

"Well, Misa and I were pondering about that as well," Danya said. "We both got different versions of the story."

"Ya! Joey pretty much told her that she just appeared outside his bedroom window. A slight change from home don't you think Danya?" Misa teased her friend.

"It's not my fault almost every guy in our school has a crush on me and feels the need to serenade me at my bedroom window!" Danya protested while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"That's beside the point." Ami interrupted.

"Oh! Right! Ya, and Seto told me that it was his fault with this computer game he was making. I wasn't really paying that much attention since I the only thing covering me from my nakedness was a thin blanket."

"Ya! Isn't it awkward that we all woke up naked?" Danya asked the other two. "I mean, what's the significance in that?"

"I don't know," Ami answered, "But It would be nice if I was wearing something other than this sheet!"

"But it makes a lovely dress!" Misa said trying not to laugh as Ami glared angrily at her.

"I'm sorry! But I don't think that cartoon bunnies in shades of bright pink and purple with anvils smashing into their skulls makes a very good print!" Ami said bitterly.

"It was just a joke!" Misa said innocently getting up from the bed and moving towards the door. "Besides! Do you really think we'd let you go out in something like that?"

"Yes." Ami half growled, but Misa didn't hear her. She had stuck her head out the door, calling down to Yugi asking if Ami could barrow a few things from his drawers.

"Sure! Oh! And Kaiba said to hurry up! He's waiting for you outside!"

"Tell him I'll take my damn sweet time! He's not my father for Peat's sake!" Misa yelled back before closing the door. "Well! That takes care of that! Now let's see! What we've got to work with!" She said as she and Danya crossed the room to Yugi's closet door. They opened it and pulled out a few things they thought suitable.

* * *

Back at the graveyard, the three women, now fully clothed in what looked like mystic prom dresses, started to make their way out of the graveyard. The Black haired female had closed her eyes, but some how managed to know where she was going. The Red head kept walking strait with out emotion, and the blonde was moving around much more freely than the other two.

"Where are they sisters?" The blonde asked as she moved to a nearby tombstone and looked behind it, expecting to find something. "I'm getting hungry!"

"Hush Neasa!" the red head growled fiercely at the blonde. "Can't you see Aglaia is trying to scope out the region?"

"Sorry Isolde," Neasa whimpered to the red head, who completely ignored her and kept walking. Suddenly, the dark haired girl snapped her head up, signaling that she was done scoping.

"I can tell where exactly, but the dragons are here in this city," she said cold and calmly as the threesome walked out onto an old sidewalk and headed in the direction towards the center of the city.

"Then I guess we'll have to just search them out, one by one," Isolde said, as her eyes glowed bright crimson and smiled evilly. The other two girls eyes did the same as they continued to walk further into the city. "Let's get this party started girls"

* * *

Less than twenty minuets later, Misa and Danya walked downstairs followed by Ami dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, knee cut denim shorts, and an old pair of Yugi's tennis shoes. Yugi and Joey were waiting in the living room and turned to see the girls enter.

"It's a good thing you two are pretty much the same size!" Danya said as the boys got up from where they sat on the couch. "Other wise I don't know what we would have done!" Ami blushed and turned away from Yami and his host, who were staring at how good she looked in Yugi's clothes.

"I still think the sheets if made into a dress would have sufficed!" Misa teased but was suddenly met with a sharp pain to her side from Ami elbowing her to shut up. "Okay! That's my cue to go check up on the grouch!" Misa said painfully as she walked towards the door that led into the shop, rubbing her side where Ami had elbowed her. Danya and Joey followed her, but Ami waited for Yugi to turn into Yami before heading out the door herself. She walked a little behind with him, but kept herself from looking at him in fear of blushing again. Yami on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You look good!" He mumbled slightly.

"Thanks…" Ami answered back, still not looking at him, as they caught up with the rest of the group, where Misa and Seto were arguing.

"There's no way I'm leaving them now! I just found them! I don't want to be separated from them again!" Misa wined.

"Too bad! I don't have time to deal with your girlish needs! Now let's go!" He yelled back reaching out to grab Misa's arm to pull her away. But Misa was too quick for him and dodged his attack.

"Why are you so God damn protective of me?" Misa asked once she had moved out of Seto's reach.

Seto just stared at her. He didn't know why he was acting this way, he just was. He just figured that anyone else who had a brain would do the same thing if a strange girl just showed up all due to his stupid mistake. That was it. It was because he had brought her here She was his responsibility. But he didn't want to act so soft, at least not in front of his rival and some half wit mutt. Seto looked over at the small on looking group. His cold eyes glaring at Yugi and Joey, before he turned to Misa with same cold blue eyes. His glare took her back a bit and sent a chill down her spine. He hadn't given her that look before.

"Fine!" he said in a cold tone that matched his eyes. "You want to stay? Fine. I'm come pick you up later." He then turned away and walked towards his limo, his trench coat flaring out behind him.

"Wait! Seto…" Misa words stumbled, but she was too late. Seto had already slammed the car door and was driving off. Misa felt hurt as she watched the car drive away down the road. Sure, she admitted that she probably shouldn't acted that way, but it was so weird for someone to be waiting on her hand and foot. She hadn't been treated like that in a long time. Danya came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder. Misa didn't turn to face her, she just kept watching the distance, even though the car was long gone by then.

"You okay?" She asked slightly rubbing her friend's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Ya, I guess," she mumbled slightly.

"Hey! At lest he said he'd come pick you up later."

"True," Misa said finally turning to her friend. Suddenly, a ring tone started to play from the pants pocket that she was barrowing from the Maid back at the Kaiba Mansion. "What the?" She said reaching into the pocket and pulling out a flip cell phone. She flip it open and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"You'll find a hundred dollars in the other pocket. Use it wisely." She heard Seto's voice over the phone.

"How did you?…" Misa started.

"This phone has my cell's number in it as speed dial one. Call if you need me." And then he hung up. Misa smiled as she closed up the cell and stuck it in her pocket.

"Who was it?" Ami asked moving forward as Misa and Danya came back to them.

"Just an ass," Misa said smiling at her friend.

"Oh! Well, okay then!" She said before The three girls broke out giggling at each other.

"So! What now?" Danya asked looking at the two boys.

"Oh, well, umm…" Joey stammered looking at Yami for support.

"Hey! You guys!" came another female voice from behind Misa and Danya. They all turned to see a teenaged girl with brown hair and blue eyes smiling at them. "How's it going?"

"Oh! Hey Tea!" came Yugi's voice from beside Ami. Ami turned to see that Yugi had taken over his body again and Yami was now a ghostly figure on Yugi's other side. He smiled sheepishly at Ami and shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks for coming!"

"No problem!" Tea said, slipping her purse off of her shoulder and hung it fro her hand. "So, who's ready to go shopping" She said in a sing song voice. Misa and Ami looked at her like she was on something, but Danya started acting just as giddy as the other girl.

"Oh! Me, me! Pick me!" She said jumping up and down slightly.

"Oh no!" Misa said burying her head onto Ami's shoulder. "What has she created?"

"A shop-o-holic. That's what." Ami said blankly as she watched Danya and Tea continue their little ditzy dance. A few seconds later, after the two girls seemed to have settled down, Tea turned to the rest of the gang.

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere cheep!" Joey said taking his wallet out for his pocket, and opening it to see how much he had. "I'm kina low on cash."

"Yea, me too!" Yugi agreed.

"Is there like a salvation army store or something around here? They always have good stuff there and it's really cheep!" Misa suggested.

"Oh ya! There's one down by the plaza!" Tea said remembering that she had been their once before. "They did have a lot of cool things too You're right! Okay then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said, hooking arms with Danya and Misa, who then forced Ami to hook arms with them. The four girls walked down the sidewalk, while Yugi and Joey walked behind them.

But what they didn't know, was that someone in a dark hooded sweatshirt and dark sunglasses were following their every move. A buzz and click from a wireless walkie-talkie, sticking out of the persons sweatshirt pocket, went off. The person grabbed the wireless and pressed the talk button.

"They're leaving now. I'm going to follow them," the person said into the transmitter.

"Alright them," came another voice on the other side. "Make sure you keep a close watch on them, got it?"

"Got it! Over and out!"


End file.
